horsesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavradeiros
History They came with the colonizers brought from Portugal, Spain, North Africa and Cape Verde, and therefore represent before mestizos of Arab races, Barbo and Andaluz. the horse its originated from Iberia Brazil for many routes from Central America, through Peru, crossing the Andes and reaching Brazil by nor you Argentino; another was directly from Argentina or Paraguay, Jesuit missions and the latter directly from PeninIberian Sula, the importation of horses of Andalusia. in the state in Roraima, the introduction of horses were primarily derived from small villages along the Black and Amazo rivers, so welcome animals descendants of Nordest and Brazilian. Purebred Thoroughbred by Cattle, the former British Guyana, the Farmers plowed exchanged horses Thoroughbred by cattle. Horses were used to the crossing with lavrers and for the event where horse races were one of the attractions. Since the arrival of the first heads of cattle for the extensive savannah areas of Roraima, brought by Manoel of Gama Wolf of Almada in 1789 occurred in parallel the introduction of horses to deal with cattle. By 1920 the cattle population at the farms was approximately 300,000 head and 10,000 equines. Livestock was thus constituted in main economic activity in the region in order to maintain and ensure Portuguese permanence. Congigman (unbranded and unowned). The term "horses" is used to refer to the term "horses". In this situation proasted several generations of natural selection. this is what they have acquired, and is recognized by scientific means. Farmers now designate "Wild Horses Roraima" alluding to the fact they have owner and born, grow and multiply without no interference of man. In reality, it's erem domestic animals, it would be "provided Wild in". Per live free in the savanna fields, or cerrado connized locally as plowed became known as "Lavreros" or "lavreros horses." Currently, with the demarcation of indigenous areas (Reservations San Marcos and Raposa Serra do Sol) and retired Indians areas, farmers have left in their property some horses. These animals returned, so the live again with little contact with the people Indians who remained in the Savannah region. Habitat In Lavrado the Maruai, an area of approximately 300,000 acres, extending between Surumu Parimé and rivers, confronting to the north with the hill and down Flexal Surumu and the this by Parimé rivers and Uiraricoera in the state of Roraima. The horse is relatively small and adapted to a grassland very dry period. But he has adapted to the rainy season, when the fields overflow - his hooves are small and tough. Among them, the index of incidence of infectious anemia is 50%, but most of them show no typical symptoms. Population Between 1,260 and 1,680 Threat breed: Crosses with other breeds Equine infectious anemia (EIA) Classification: At risk (endangered) Morphological characteristics Small, average height of 1.40m. All hair are accepted except depigmentation of the skin (albino) and iris (Albinoid), small and medium-sized ears, the neck is wide, average weight of 280 kg. active and docile temperament, time trot type. Characteristics of the breed: Hardiness and resistance Economic importance: Used in livestock Conservation colors: Embrapa Roraima Phenotypic characteristics Horse Lavradeiro: Average height of the withers: 140 cm; Coats: brown, dark gray, rosilha, sorrel and bay, with predominance of the first two; Ears: Small and medium; Neck: Straight and wide; Horsehair: Thick and abundant; back injury Length: Short; Croup: inclined; Angulation of the forelimbs: regular and good; Aplombs hindlimbs: regular; Colors of the hulls: black and brindle; Size of hooves: small; Average weight: 280 kg (the field). Category:Breed